


Just what he needed

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cruise Ships, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Slash, Stress Relief, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy has been feeling some stress lately after certain things that have happened, so his team mates let him go on a cruise for a little while to get happier. Luckily, it leads to more than just simple stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what he needed

"Go to a cruise, he said...it'll help you clear your mind, he said" there was a young boy muttering those words to himself: a boy wearing a purple hoodie over a long sleeved shirt, gray pants, black shoes and sunglasses. the boy was boarding on a cruise that was going across the Pacific, though his expression was hidden by the hoddie, as was most of his skin, since he was going through great effort to hide himself apparently. Not out of insecurities though, more because he needed to keep his identity on the downlow because of who he really is. Nothing to do with insecurities at all. The boy's name was Garfield Logan, and he had just arrived on the cruise after a suggestion from his friends, which told him to take some time off to sort some things on his mind. Since he was now already on the crusise though, he supposed he'd have the most of it.

"I still think I should be back at the tower with the others fighting crime and stuff", Garfield thought to himself, "But fine, if they think I need stress relief I might aswell make the most of it I guess."

The boy was just trying to find his room inside the place to left his bags, and in the hallway of the ship he bumps into someone. They both fall to the floor, along with some of the things they were carrying with them like luggage and the like.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Garfield said as he and this person fell to the ground, "L-let me help you", but then he and the person suddenly made eye contact. He could have a good look on the boy: a brunet boy with purple eyes, a body type not too similar from his own: thin but not without it's muscles, and wearing a white sleeveless shirt with red flame-themed swimming trunks, aswell as of course sandals on his feet.

"It's...it's okay", the boy answered back, "No harm done, heheh...have anyone told you you have beautiful eyes."

"H-huh?", Garfield's eyes widened when the boy said that, he even blushed a little, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry", the boy replied, suddenly nervous, "I, I shouldn't have said anything, sorry if I weirded you out!"

"No, it's cool...thanks"

"I'm Brandon Quinn"

"Garfield Logan."

"Heheh", Brandon chuckled a bit, "I like that name."

"Yeah, I know, funny, haha."

"Hehehe, so...you're here in the cruise too?" 

"Yeah, I am."

"My parents are taking me along for their wedding anniversary", Brandon commented, "How about you?"

"Friends made me."

"Aaawww" 

"Yeah..."

"I think you'll like it here, I know I will" 

"Yeah, okay."

"All right, I better get going, I need to find the room!"

"Well, see ya around I guess." and the two guys parted ways for now and went finding their rooms to settle in during the cruise.

As the cruise finally starts and goes to the open sea, Garfield was checking the pool area, though still having his disguising hoodie jacket on as he did so. He was just checking around the people enjoying themselves on the pool. Though, that did manage to make him depressed as memories poured into his head while he did so. Remembering his family that he just lost and the Doom Patrol "adopting" him before he could enter the Teen Titans. And then of course, his leaving of the Doom Patrol followed by his joining of the Teen Titans. But most causing of his depression, were the memories of Terra: his first love that turned out no only be a protege of Titans' arch-nemesis Slade, but also losing her after Terra sacrificing herself. Alongside all of the other stuff, it was all a mighty depressing set of memories, and led him to just sigh as he looked on at the pool.

"How're you doin'?!" that comment made Garfield jump off his mind track and accidentally jumped into the pool. 

"Ah!"

"Hehehehehe", and once he emerged, he could only here the voice giggling, the boy emerged trying to find the one who startled to him. 

"Hey! Not funny!", Garfield said as he looked around for the person who made him fall in, soon he found out the brunet boy from earlier.

"I just wanted to say hello"

"Brandon?"

"Yeah", Brandon laughed, "Sure is! Guess we just keep running into eachother, heheh!" The boy just got off the pool and took the heavy, damp clothes...though he put a towel over his head.

"Yeah, I guess so", Garfield replied.

"Hey, why are you so shy?" Brandon asked.

"Shy? I'm not shy!"

"Then why do you act like you are?"

"I'm just", and then Garfield sighed, "A little down..."

"How so?" 

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know? or you don't want to tell me?" 

"Do you wanna know?"

"Well, I don't like when others feel down, it makes me feel sad too" 

"Oh...well, fine....but can we go somewhere private first?"

"Ummm, sure", and then Brandon led Garfield to a place where they'd have privacy. Namely, it was Brandon's room. His parents weren't there, and when they were in Brandon's cruise bedroom, they most definitely had complete and total privacy. "OK, here's my room!" Garfield then removed his towel to reveal his green skin and hair to Brandon. Upon seeing that Garfield had green skin aswell as short green hair, Brandon couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my god!"

"....", Garfield couldn't say anything, he truly didn't know what was going to happen next. That is, until Brandon continued speaking.

"You're.....you're..."

"Green? I know.....you think I'm-"

"Beautiful."

"...what?" 

"You.....you are beautiful."

"You, you think? Wow, I never thought a dude will say that to me" 

"Oh", and then Brandon blushed, "Oh dear I'm sorry! I must be weirding you out or something! I should stop now..."

"Yeah, you should...anyways" 

"Anyways?"

"I think I should explain everything about myself...well, not anything but you get the point."

"Okay!", Brandon said, excited, "I'll be listening to every word!"

"OK....well, first off...I'm a superhero."

"You are?!", Brandon said with a happy gasp.

"Yeah."

"Which one? No, don't tell me! Are, are you the new Suerpman? Or wait, no, Superboy?!"

"No and no, though I wish...my name is Beast Boy" 

"Oh wow, Beast Boy, that's a cool name! What's your superpower?"

"Guess" then all of the sudden he transforms into animals: from a dog to a hamster to a horse to an chameleon later back to his human self.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!"

"I know, right?" 

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! This is so cool, I still don't get why are you hiding?" 

"Well, that's what I was getting to...my friends are also superheroes too and they suggested me to go on a cruise to clear my mind"

"Clear for what?"

"That's what I said. But Robin was very persistent about me going on this cruise. According to them I've been feeling too much stress or something like that lately."

"Robin? You know Robin? THE Robin?" 

"Oh yes, I know him alright...he's my team leader."

"Oh my gosh! You're a Teen Titan?!"

"Hehehe, yeah....yes I am" 

"That's so amazing! I can't believe I'm talking to a Teen Titan!" 

"Well, you sure are!"

"Well, that's amazing, but, why were you so depressed again?"; Then Beast Boy expressed some sadness and he finally confessed

"Almost everything"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, it's complicated, but me begin now."

"Ok", and that was when the Green Boy actually began to finally tell the story of why he was so down in the dumps: he started from the fact he lost his family for starters and staying on the Doom Patrol before joining the Titans. Then of course, he went over the entire situation with Terra.

"so...is she....dead?" Brandon asked 

"I, I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" 

"Its very confusing even to me, I mean she might be alive but she seems to not remember me but I think she does and-AAAAAAAAAH!" 

"Calm down, calm down! It's alright!" Brandon shouted at him holding him by the shoulders

"No, it's not alright" 

"I know, but I don't want you to be so upset!"

"..."

"I want to help you" 

"Why?"

"Well, I think you're a cool person" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

"I know that I'm cool, but no one said that to my face with that conviction."

"That's sad, but I'm saying it without that!";Beast Boy slowly smiled and he asked a bold question: 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh my gosh, I'd LOVE TO!" There was a pretty awkward pause after that, Beast Boy not knowing how to reply to that. "I mean, as friends...hehe" 

"Right, heheh...." But it was more than obvious than the two wanted something more than friendship.

Later, the night falls and the two prepared for their date. They decided that they'd use the night time to go back to the pool, using that as their dating spot. It was much less crowded during the night time, of course. Practically nobody was there, actually. Brandon was wearing only his trunks as he was waiting for Garfield. Eventually, Garfield showed up in something that made Brandon blush: It was nothing except a black and purple speedo (black with a large purple stripe on the crotch and ass), and nothing else. All of Garfield's green body except his ass and crotch were basically exposed at the moment.

"Sorry to make you wait" Garfield greeted Brandon as the brunet had his jaw dropped and was watering his mouth. "So, we goin' in the pool or what?" 

"Of course" 

"Then let's go in!", and then Beast Boy dashed right for the water, suddenly more happy than he was earlier. Though what Brandon was really noticing was just how round and succulent the green booy's tight bubble butt was as it raced past him towards the water. The boy imagined it like it was slow-mo too. It made him bite his lips and grab his crotch to try and hide the erection he got from it and mental images popping into his mind. Eventually, Brandon entered into the water, even though those mental images were persistent. The two boys broke for air as they found each other.

"Sup", Beast Boy opened with.

"Heh, you're so much happier now."

"Yeah, I know. I guess this date just made me happy or something."

"Really? That's cool" 

"Somethin' wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You seem like something's bothering you."

"How?"

"Well...gotta ask you something"

"I'm all ears"

"Um......uhhhhhhhh."

"Well?"

"What if a guy tells you that he has a crush on you?" 

"No way.....you......feel like that......on me?" Brandon couldn't respond and just nodded, Beast Boy was surprised. 

"I'm sorry, I better get going" and Brandon was ready to leave 

"No, wait, stay!", but Beast Boy grabbed him by the arm, "You're not letting me respond."

"For what?"

"Well......we're on a date, right? Isn't that what, those are for?"

"But I thought we were on a date as friends" 

"Well, we can change." That made Brandon quiet and going back slowly to the pool close to Beast Boy, at the points their heads were close to each other.

"So..."

"So?"

"Hehehe, I think...you need to start again with someone"

"Brandon...I want to start again with you, you let me?" 

"Oh just c'mere already, Beastie." Beast Boy was getting close to kiss Brandon, as his heart was beating faster, suddenly...

*SPLASH* 

The splash was caused by Brandon as a joke.

"Seriously?" BB asked playfully

"What, we're on a pool...we can't let the setting go to waste" 

"Heh, you're on!"

For the next hour or two, the two boys were just playing in the pool, splashing each other, having swimming races, underwater competitions, all around having fun. It was a wonderful time of playing in the water like that, and it was an amazing time for the two of them. Eventually though, it ended when Beast Boy ended up swimming right into Brandon. Initially bumping into him, this resulted in them hugging eachother up close. Their laughter soon cooled down, and they were looking right into eachother's eyes.

"You really are a fun dude to be around" says Beast Boy to Brandon.

"You are too, I'm so glad to bump into you."

"So am I."

"And now that are we boyfriends, can we make it official?" 

"I'd love to."

"Then c'mere, for real this time."

"OK", and then they neared eachother again, only this time they finally completely smooched eachother right on the lips, hugging eachother tightly. Their smooch went from simple to passionate with moaning within moments, and needless to say Brandon could no longer resist it any longer. His hands went right from Beast Boy's back, to Beast Boy's round bglorious ass within moments. Beast Boy was pleasantly surprised at first, as Brandon rubbed it, but within moments the rubbing went right into squeezing and groping, making Beast Boy let out a louder moan as he broke from the kiss. Brandon couldn't stop though, he just went to kissing and licking all over Beast Boy's face and neck aswell.

"MmmMmmMMMmm", Brandon moaned as he continued enjoying the heck out of his Beast Boy.

"I really like this, Brandon" 

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're spoiling me so much right noooow."

"And I'm not finished" 

"Heheheh", and as Beast Boy held on to Brandon with a smile on his face, he felt Brandon take him over to the edge of the pool, where Beast Boy was set down right on it so Brandon could do more to that lovely green body better. While kissing Beast Boy, Brandon finally passed his hands right into Beast Boy's speedo, feeling the green ass's bare skin and loving every moment of doing so as he then began to use one hand to pull the speedo down. "Hehehe, you naughty boy" Garfield purrs to Brandon as all of this happens.

"I can't help myself, Beastie", Brandon answers, "You're just that hot and wild" 

"Heheheheh, guilty as charged."; Brandon leans to BB closely and tells him in his ear

"I can't believe I'm gonna fuck a Titan on a cruise, I'm just afraid that someone will catch us."

"Relax. If they do, it'll still be worth it."

"C'mere" 

"Heheheh", and then they once more were smooching their lips together. But this time Brandon was standing up a little so BB can properly take off his trunks too. Hungry for that dick, Beast Boy wasted no time in doing just that. The two boys kept making out as their swimwear was on their ankles, and their cocks ever so hard and throbbing.

"Hmmm, Garfield...this feels so gooood" 

"Ohhhh yeah, sure doooes."

"It feels so warm" 

"Yeah, it does." Suddenly, after a good few minutes, the green boy raised up a little again and told Brandon:

"I think I'm ready"

"I am too."; after Brandon spoke those words, BB was now starting to sit on Brandon's cock, his tight green hole hugging Brandon's cock tightly as he sat down on it, both boys letting out a series of moans and grunts as it all happened. "It's ok" Brandon said to him "Just go slow on me."

"I'll try." And so, Brandon starts moving inside the green boy slowly , just beginning to fuck the beautiful green ass that was owned by Beast Boy. The fact that the movement was slowed down by the water did help with that, as it did with the lubrication too. The green boy was bouncing and panting as he moves, loving each and every second of it all. The brunet on the other hand was holding tightly onto his lover and feeling the wet green body. 

"Oooooh, so nice, sooooooo niiiiice." Garfield commented "Yeah, give me more of that cock" 

"Oh yeah, I'll give you alllll of it; my wild beast boy" 

"Heheheh." and Garfield leaned into Brandon's ear and started to purr like a kitten. It was so lovely, it made Brandon moan and also begin thrusting into BB harder. That made the green boy muffle his own moans to not attract attention. It was official now, they were in love.

"AAAaaaah, Brandon..."

"Hngh, fuck yeah" 

"Ohhhhhhh, oooooooooh."

"Gar, I'm gonna cum" 

"Do it out of the water", Beast Boy replied, "So you fill me up instead of the pool."

"Sure" Brandon shifted position so BB was lying on the floor near the pool while Brandon was giving the final poundings. These were the hardest of all the thrusts, and with a smile while biting his lips Beast Boy totally loved it.

"Hmmmm, hmmmm....hmmmm"

"Yeah....AAAAAaaahh!AAAAAAAA!" 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAHHHHH!", and of course, they could no longer hold it. Reason? Brandon was cumming, and he was cumming very, very much into Beast Boy's ass. Completely and totally flooding it with his creamy white cum. The thrusting went slower and slower following the filling of the hole until Brandon fully stopped and leaned down on BB's green body feeling the rushed heartbeats. The ass was leaking profusely of cum, and Beast Boy totally loved the feeling of it. The brunet was scooping the leaking cum while the green hero was ruffling slowly Brandon's wet hair.

Soon, the two boys were back in their swimsuits on and walking to Garfield's room holding hands and going to Garfield's boat room, though Garfield's ass was still filled and leaking with cum.

"Are you sure about this, Gar?" Brandon asked "I never told my parents I'll sleep over with my new friend"

"Chill, baby", Beast Boy assured him, "I don 't think they'll mind. Or at least, I think they'll understand."

"Well...I guess so"

The two boys entered BB's room as Garfield closes the door

"Besides, I'm very lonely in my room and I need some company of my biggest fan."

"Heheheh, yeah?"

"Oh yes", Beast Boy said, "And not to mention, but I think my ass could use quite a bit more fillings too."

"I don't know, I'm too tired for Round 2" Brandon yawned.

"Don't worry, I know", Beast Boy replied, "I am too. But hey, if you're still asleep when I wake up, may I have your consent for , heheh, special wake up call?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I think you can figure it out." Brandon wasn't that bright, it took them some minutes to figure it out and his face got red.

"Oh my god, Garfield!" 

"Heheheh." The brunet tackled the hero into the bed and started to playfully wrestled with the hero. Many playful laughs and giggles followed from the two. Until Brandon pinned Beast Boy on the mattress and reached around the bulge of the titan, making Beast Boy blush and moan.

"Brandon, you're such a horndog"

"Yep"

Soon enough, the two played for quite some more until they decided to sleep on their swimwear. Though also, of course, hugging eachother, cuddling close, and smiling warmly. The last thing they did before sleeping was looking at each other fall asleep, they were more than looking forward for the rest of the trip. Especially Garfield, now that his burden was starting to ease up...thanks to his new friendly soulmate.


End file.
